


【露中心】Spring Time Gone

by Echo_Sun0606



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Sun0606/pseuds/Echo_Sun0606
Summary: •国设。露中心。某事件的28周年纪念迟刻。•精力有限，未经过严格的历史文化考证，个人滤镜有。如有差错纰漏之处望谅解。•有cp向（黑三角→露中&露米）。•有r。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	【露中心】Spring Time Gone

雪花落在他的脸上，寒风穿过白桦林四处游走。

冷，还是冷。

伊万是被冻醒的。

001\. Decreased

**“人的最后一次死亡是，最后一个记得他的人去世了。”**

睁开眼睛的时候，周围只有雪地，茫茫一片，他不知道自己在哪里。凭借着感觉走到一个村镇，他反应有些迟缓地梳理了一下自己脑中的记忆，走到其中一户人家前，抬起手，敲了敲门。

时间不长，来开门的是一个小姑娘，门只开了一半，她侧着头，伊万看到了她的两只眼睛，浅蓝色的眼珠亮到让他心惊。他下意识从脖子上取下自己的长围巾折叠好挂在臂弯上，礼貌地微笑着说：“日安。你能告诉我，这是哪里吗？”

看着眼前的英俊青年，女孩有些红脸，回问：“您想去哪里呢？”

伊万眯起了那双紫色的眼睛，口吻柔和：“我想去莫斯科，我对那里很熟悉，但这里相比原来可能变了很多，我找不到路了。”

“我不太知道这些，但如果您愿意的话可以进屋，我的家人在里面，他们应该可以回答您，外面雪下得也挺大，您可以进来喝杯茶再走。”也许是被这个高大青年的笑容打动，女孩怯生生地笑了笑。

伊万点了点头，慢慢地走进屋，女孩在身后把门再关上 。里屋床前的炉火旁有七个人——两个老妪，三个成年妇女，和两个很小的男孩。一个老妪躺在打盹儿，另一个则招呼伊万坐下，身材最高大的那个妇女停下手中料理的家务走到旁边的橱柜旁，很快掏出一块黑面包递到伊万面前，伊万连忙道谢，正要推辞，肠子里却发出了咕噜咕噜的声响；女人笑出了声，伊万才想起，他似乎已经有很多天没有吃过东西了。递给他的那块黑面包着实算不上小，但没一会就被他吃得连一点渣都不剩，连同里面掺着的锯末都全部吃了下去。给他开门的年轻女孩好奇地看着他，递给他黑面包的女人把女孩搂进怀里，说：“看您的穿着打扮也不像是我们这种到处都能看到的人家出来的，怎么会到这里来呢？去莫斯科又有什么事？”

伊万又接过这家人主动端上的茶，暖白色的雾气在逼仄房间内还算平静的空气里缓缓晕开，“我住在莫斯科，但我之前离开了那里。我刚刚得到可以回莫斯科的消息时就恰好在这里罢了。不知道过去多久了，我离开莫斯科是因为一些不好的事，也忘了怎么回去”他只润了润自己已经脱皮的嘴唇便放下了瓷杯。

小屋里静默了下来。枯掉的枝杈干巴巴地在这家唯一一张床前的小火堆里烧着。女人们搂紧了自己的孩子，都哭了出来。

不知道什么时候，躺着的老妪睁开了眼睛，伊万上前和旁边的女人一起扶起她。老妪瘦弱到伊万觉得自己抱着的只是一大把干瘪的骨头，而且像是由粗劣的线七拼八凑强行拉拢在一起的，只要有一点点外来的冲击，这具躯体随时都会倒下，然后永远垮塌。

熟悉得令他窒息。

“那件事以后，妈妈就不能从床上爬起来了……已经这么多天了，镇子里的医生说妈妈活不过新年¹ ……妈妈年轻的时候在斯大林格勒打仗保卫我们的国家，但现在生活只有这样的条件，村子里种的地都没收成，妈妈平时就把面包都留给了我们，现在、现在却只能躺在这里等着……”女人越发抽噎了起来，泪流不止。

——今天是12月30日。

伊万一下子想了起来。

002.Remained

**“在生命长眠的季节，我忍受着长久的孤独，用耳朵去倾听每一片雪花的哭泣，无能为力地享受着漫长的时光。”**

岁月永远无尽，生命太过漫长。伊万•布拉金斯基几乎都要忘记他是什么时候，在哪里，以怎样的方式诞生在这个世界上的。在他还只是个连路都走不稳的孩童的时候，记忆里伴随着他的都是寒风和酷雪。寒风裹挟着冰碴和岩砾袭来，不知道从哪里来的难闻的咸腥渗入鼻腔，他想吐，但牙齿和舌头都颤抖得无法控制。从小他便与姐妹相依为命，在极冻荒芜的茫茫冰原上用彼此的体温取暖。因为常年凛冽无情的风，三个孩子的衣服都破烂不堪。在没有统治者们来接纳他们的那段时间，每次面对狂暴的冬天，他们只能手拉着手，每天都在为生存而战斗，只为在一望无边的森林与沼泽地中寻找果腹之物，以及可供托身的寓所。

有时，在阳光最灿烂的时节，温暖的天气里，姐姐会带着弟弟妹妹在草原上找个阳光充足的地方躺下，只有这个时候，男孩才会觉得，他来到的这个世界还是爱他的，他甚至会痴痴地想，曾经遭受过的那些痛苦与不得安眠，都只是冷风厌弃他，或者雪花嫌恶他而已，从上而下跳落到他脸上的阳光是爱他的，背后垫着的软和的草苗是爱他的，偶尔从树枝上飞下再跃到他手臂上的小鸟也是爱他的，鲜嫩甜美的嫩芽更是爱他的。真好啊，我被爱着，我还可以继续活下去。每个温暖的时候，男孩都会满足地这么想着。

后来又到了寒冷的时节，这是温暖后的第一场风雪，妹妹嚎啕大哭，泪水几乎都要冻结成冰，其实也很怕冷的男孩握住身旁比自己年龄更小的妹妹的手，扯起嘴角大声地说：“没事，我们一定要活下去，因为这样，我们才能等到下一个阳光灿烂的时候。我们要做的，就是笑出来！”

妹妹听完，一下子扑进了哥哥的怀里，抱紧他不撒手，哭的更厉害了。他好不容易才提起精神，结果脑子一热，就说出了这番话，妹妹眼泪鼻涕糊满了他胸口处的布料。他转头欲哭无泪地看向姐姐，那双与他们兄妹俩不同的蓝眼睛里却全是盈盈的波光，让他一下子想起了在晴日的大草原上看到过的小水潭，反射出的每一点光都满溢着温暖与美好。长姊看着眼前的一双弟妹，从外套的后面取出一块厚厚的东西，妹妹的泣声还没停下，他死死地盯着那块浅色的布料，紫色的眼眸里几乎有光要放出来。

那是一条围巾。围巾很长很宽，按照他们孩童的体型，这条围巾可以围住两个人。姐姐轻轻把妹妹从弟弟的身上推了起来，把围巾裹在了弟妹的身上，从脖子到胸口捂得严严实实。

“姐姐，你呢？”男孩看了看自己身上新增的织物，又犹豫着问坐在自己另一边的姐姐。 姐姐只是笑得更温柔了：“你们暖和就可以了，我的话，只要弟弟不松开我的手就可以哦……”

男孩本就牵着姐姐的手握得更紧了。姐姐用刚刚掏出围巾的另一只手摸了摸男孩柔软的头发。

当年那个逞强表示自己不怕冷的男孩，就是刚学会生命中第一堂课的伊万•布拉金斯基。那时他才明白，哦，这个世界上除了阳光，草苗，小鸟和嫩芽之外，还有他不能轻易卸去的事物。

其实也不是没有人收留过他们，但无论是谁，三个人最后都会发现，那些向他们伸出手的人们，无一例外的，最终离开这个人世，而他们依旧还是小孩子。直到姐姐带着兄妹俩埋葬了又一位收留他们的人，他们才在懵懂中意识到了某些东西；不久后某位大人物找到他们，并以郑重的态度对待他们的时候，他们才知晓了自己的身份，以及需要背负的所有。所以他们才给自己取了名字，以自己个人的名字立誓，将忠诚奉献给他们理所应当的归宿者们，将生命给予生来注定的那个姓氏。

他们是可永生的存在。他们需要载着脚下这片广袤土地上的人民前行。

——他们是国家。

首任上司是某个游牧部落的一位首领，从那以后，男孩和他的姐妹逐渐学会了写字和读书，知道了怎么跟除姐妹外的其他人打交道。他给自己取名字的时候征求了姐姐的意见，妹妹的名字是他取的。他知道了有春夏秋冬四个季节，妹妹那次哭的时候是冬天，自己最喜欢的温暖则是属于夏天的。让他想吐的咸腥来自于大海，只有茅草上才会长出来那种甜甜的嫩芽。他可以不再惧怕冬天，只要乖乖听上司的话，上司会给他提供最御寒的衣物，但那条围巾他一直戴在身上，就算是他最喜欢的夏天，也无法让他取下围巾妥协。他们都长高了，妹妹娜塔莉亚原来的衣服不能再穿，伊万找上司求助，性情直爽的上司派了几个手非常巧的裁缝给他帮忙，他就亲自给妹妹做了一条长裙子，颇费一番工夫，当他对妹妹说“娜塔莎，请你收下我做的这条裙子”时，娜塔莉亚疯了一样地又扑到他的怀里，而且石破天惊地向他求了爱，饶是以伊万的记忆力，也记不清楚自己当时是以怎样的神通，才得以挣脱妹妹的怀抱然后跑回自己的房间，虽然过程肯定是非同一般的手忙脚乱。

无数日夜过去，冬去了春又来，伊万一年一年的长高，姐姐冬妮娅的身材越来越成熟，娜塔莉亚的裙子换了一条又一条。伊万跟着上司学了越来越多的东西，他们都在长大，国家的船也在历经坎坷中前进着。 大公国时期，他是阴郁的少年，保护自己的思维简单粗暴，对来犯之敌予以最迅疾的驱除手段。在楚德湖上跟随着诺夫哥罗德王公，他看着被他故意推进冰湖又故意救起的德意志骑士团，嘴角的笑容阴狠又扭曲。

搬到克里姆林宫，他是病态的青年，他的愿望已经不只是仅仅保护住自己了。而自从彼得从西欧回来，伊万亲自带领了一批国家高级官员，日夜学习带回的贸易和军事航海知识。也就是从这个时候开始，假笑成了他最习惯摆在脸上的表情。

女沙皇登位，他是矜贵的年轻公爵，他不满足于现有的土地了，黑洞在无限地扩大。无数的农奴被沙皇征派来填补他的欲望。他开启征战，对外扩张，对内高压。寒冷的冬天能伤害到从前的他，但现在这却成了现在的他打退远征而来的法国的最大助力；而他模仿法国贵族不再只是流于穿着打扮，渐渐地，伊万能够自如地穿梭在淫靡奢华的场合，圆融地应对各种香到发臭的暧昧邀约，私生活风流浪荡但却没招来多少臭名声。谁都记不清布拉金斯基公爵当年到底有过多少个美艳的女人，甚至是男人。青年有一张被人们惊呼为媲美海妖的美丽脸庞，只要对外征战暂缓的时候，他总是能找到温柔乡，毫不避讳他人视线地过着奢靡又颓废的生活。

他擅长很多可以让自己博得他人青睐的东西。诗歌，舞蹈，绘画，音乐。他有时会在冬宫某个空无一人的庭院里，独自唱起歌剧 ：

_La donna e mobile（女人啊，爱变卦）_

_Qual piuma al vento （好似流水，_ _赛过杨花）_

_Muta d'accento （性情难琢磨）_

_E di pensiero （拿她没办法）_

_E sempre misero（要是相信她）_

_Chi a lei S'affida （你就是傻瓜）_

_Chi le confida （和她在一起）_

_mal cautoil core! （不能说真话）_

_Pur mai non sentesi （可是这爱情）_

_Felice appieno （又那么醉人）_

_Chi su quel seno （若不爱她们）_

_Non liba amore! （空辜负青春）_

_La donna e mobile （女人啊，爱变卦）_

_Qual piuma al vento （仿佛羽毛风中飘）_

_Muta d'accento （不断改主意）_

_E di pensiero （不断变腔调）_ ²

《弄臣》 的最后一个音符落下，会恭听他唱歌的臣奴也都散尽。

积怨已久的人民终于沸腾了。那场史无前例的革命，披着猎猎红旗，随着历史的脚步声，滚滚而来。

003\. Sparked

**“欣喜若狂，血脉喷张，我是被牵制球粉碎的跑者，沿着大路逆行。”**

红旗在克里姆林宫升起，属于新世纪的国家诞生了。人类的灵魂导师率领着民众发起革命，通往未来的灯塔不再只有唯一一座。在全新思想的洗礼中，伊万•布拉金斯基从颓废暴戾的旧贵族变成了毁灭沙皇的炮火手。

他不再是沙皇帝国，而是苏维埃。新政权成立后的最初三年正是最艰难的年月，上司下达全盘收缴粮食的国家命令，他则跟随上司协调行动以保障己方军队；国内平民负担沉重，伊万自己在军营中也过着简单到令人发指的生活。他在部队中充任长官，和代表新生国家最高战略人力的诸位将领一同指挥战役。作战间隙，当战士们得知面前这位气质超群的将官就是他们的国家时，年轻的脸上都是无比热切的激情。伊万自然也接受了他们的敬礼，以他的军衔和身份，接受这些既是应该的，也是必须的。

只有所有人的目标集中在同一个点上，作战才能推进，革命才能胜利。三年内战如此，卫国战争也是如此。获得所有人毫无保留的忠诚和信仰，只有我才能够做到。伊万一直都知道。

只是他会忘记。虽然阅遍红色著作，他的目标也的确是英特纳雄耐尔，但他的本性实在太难改，深入骨髓，也兴许是扭曲的心理所致，他自己很少能意识到：

——他是个疯子式的掠夺者，从沙俄到苏维埃，自始至终都是。

其实除了他自己，看出来的人不在少数。只是碍于身份和立场不同，几乎不可能有人当着他的面直接揭穿他。

只有“那两位”不同。身份平等，立场并列，而且与他有过一腿。

由于源自沙俄时代的糟糕第一印象，满清没了之后，作为邻居的东方古国对以苏维埃身份重新出现在面前的伊万是有排斥心理的，但十月革命和后续的胜利成果摆在那里，王耀只得深吸口气，咬着牙，跟着伊万的路子干革命。来往一久，两人眉来眼去，后来就顺理成章地滚上了床。而且自打第一次后伊万就清楚，跟床下大不一样的是，床上的王耀暴躁得多：一般会忍着不叫出声，实在痛得忍不住的时候，伊万的背上就总会被乱刺乱抠的指甲抓出几十道不规则的红痕。伊万又偏偏得了劲，越加发狠地蹂躏，每每引来王耀“疯子！！”的怒骂与稍显无力的拳打脚踢，伊万总是简单粗暴地用斯拉夫人种对上东亚人的体格优势强行镇压，接着就像什么都没发生一般半推半就地贪欢。王耀眼角淌出非心理性的泪水，伊万会吻掉泪水然后毫不留情地继续。事后，王耀直到睡着前，都会无力地咒骂他。

但如果让“那两位”中另外的一人来说，上红色巨熊的床和上战场是一个性质。他和伊万只要对上了眼就会干柴烈火，不管周围有谁，在干什么，都无法拦住他们。而这样来势汹汹的性爱到最后都会沦为极近距离下的缠斗，两具坚实的裸体在床上，地板上，船坞里，战壕里撕扭，不同的体液牵着他们啪嗒啪嗒地互相撞击，最后黏黏糊糊地发泡在两人距离为负的空间里。众所周知，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯是世界数一数二的大胃王，他年轻又英俊，嚣张又贪婪，他想要的东西还从来没有得不到手的，伊万便是他最重要的猎艳对象之一。公事暂且不谈，他们对两人之间的私人关系似乎还挺满意。阿尔弗雷德之前一百多年的生命里还从未遇到过苏维埃这么合他胃口的猎物，伊万也在美国主动的诱惑下缴了械。他们在床上毫不留情地辱骂对方：某一次阿尔弗雷德在高潮后的间隙搂紧了伊万的脖子，主动凑上去舔舐他的伤疤，然后吻着铂金色的发丝说道：

“你这个彻头彻尾的疯子……殉道的男妓……”

回应他的是伊万的顶弄，猝不及防之间阿尔弗雷德被他这一下爽到几乎要再出来一次。

“你也一样，我的甜心。你也是吃人不吐骨头的家伙。”

“那两位”终究不可能提醒他太多，他在偏执中迷失了方向。

战争塑造了伊万的超级大国地位，把伊万拖进坟场的也是战争。

004.Reviving

**“你，经历过死亡吗？”**

让我们把时针拨一拨，回到1991年的八月。

伊万被“实权派”有礼地“请”出了克里姆林宫。KGB把自己立誓效忠的对象控制好，蒙上黑眼罩，带上双重镣铐，把人带上装甲车离开。整个过程按部就班，像此刻只有铁幕对面才有的冰冻鱼流水线。车在莫斯科周围转了无数个大圈子小圈子，被折腾到终于失去方向感的伊万不禁自嘲：自从在阿富汗陷入泥沼以来，他的身体就每况愈下，原本是能挡住一般主战坦克的强悍肉身，现在的状态恐怕还不如普通的成年女性。真是劳烦那些大人物，为一个只剩空壳子的吉祥物如此煞费苦心。

到了目的地，伊万被两排特工紧紧地挟持着下车，一副生怕他挣断铁链就鸿飞冥冥的慎重模样——毕竟他有不少前科，都记录在专门档案，在这个节骨眼上什么人都看得到，不是吗——他被塞进约莫是在五六楼的一个房间，摘下眼罩，好一会儿视力才勉强恢复过来：这里实在是太昏暗了，墙壁四面密闭，只有顶上有个四四方方的小天窗，对角线最多不过二十公分，缝隙里露出一丝丝的天光，看不见太阳和月亮。 这景象令他恍惚，伊万功能严重退化的大脑对这里的环境已经反应不过来了。他病入膏肓。

“红旗上的红色都是由血液染成的。王耀这么说过。

“我一直都明白的。但是忽视了太多太多，太久太久……

“我……已经无力回天了……”

这是伊万在长时间的昏迷前说出口的最后几句话。吐齿很模糊，没有人能听清。

12月25日那天，仿佛预感到了什么一般，他挣扎着下了床。房间门口没有守着的人，也是，都现在了，守着随时都有可能死去的他还有什么意思呢？

是不是回光返照，伊万已经不愿，也无力去想了。他在迷茫中走着，仅存的一点意识里，他希望自己的步子是向前迈开的。经历过无数战火与硝烟，伊万平生头一次觉得阳光如此刺眼，璀璨的天光跟很久很久以前一样，从上而下，跳落到他脸上。阳光实在太灿烂，暖到几乎要烧伤他的睫毛。

看过了那么多，他以为自己早已淡泊；摄人心魄的紫色眸光不再，枯涩的眼角有浊泪淌了下来。

日落了。

远处的最后一面红旗，落了。

他看见了。

_没有所谓的正确答案_

_我知道哦_

_多么美好的世界_

_世界啊_

_可以确定的是_

_正在歌唱的你_

_与模糊的我的声音_

_为什么啊_

_为什么啊_

_我已经厌倦了望着背影 ³_

_……_

农家孤儿寡女的呼喊唤回了他。 梦醒了。

伊万•布拉金斯基回到了12月30日。他又活过来的这一天。他从坟冢里爬了出来，墓穴的棺材里什么都没有。

——是个噩梦。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹指俄历新年，即公历的1月14日。  
> ²歌剧《弄臣》由威尔第创作于19c50s，描绘十八世纪的欧洲风情。关于伊万对此歌剧的演唱可以参考Vitas的《女人善变》。  
> ³ヒトリエ《なぜなぜ》。
> 
> 第二、三部分开头，引号里的内容来自：：  
> “生命沉眠的季节/我们忍受了漫长的孤独/对于积雪下冻结的存在/侧耳倾听的同时/一边想象着/在某处应该存在的景象/这是漫长岁月间不知不觉掌握的/无为度日的方法”（《白之炎》）  
> “血脉喷张/欣喜若狂/被牵制球粉碎的跑者/沿着大路逆行的心情”（ヒトリエ《GO BACK TO VENUSFORT》）


End file.
